Lost in the Koprulu Sector
by CommanderAndrew
Summary: Summary in the first chapter T for Language and stuff read and review please [CHAPTER 3 IS UP SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all I'm doing a story about my OC (Commander Andrew Scott Clanton) and his son (Anthony James Clanton) in the starcraft universe! Anthony accidentally wandered off in the Koprulu Sector and is Found by Nova on Mar Sara, Commander Andrew led the New Federation Flagship Legacy with two Prophecy Class BattleCruisers and two Executor Class BattleCarriers to the Koprulu Sector to find his son. this is an Alternative Universe where the Dominion never came after Kerrigan (who is uninfested now) despite Mengsk is still on his throne but he is After the greatest power within the universe to withhold for all to command him, and Anthony is that power within all of the MULTIVERSE dun dun dunnnn! so if you think about it everyones going after him. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ill take anything but nice comments and ideas will help :)**

**Anthony**

**[LOCATION: UNKNOWN]**

**[DATE: YEAR 2505 FEBUARY 23 14:32 NEW FEDERATION TIME]**

**[LOG OWNER: ANTHONY JAMES CLANTON]**

**[AGE: 10]**

**[SEX: MALE]**

**[LOG NUMBER: 218]**

I am Anthony James Clanton About 3 Days ago I was Given a New Federation Dropship... Well I wasn't given it I stole it from the docking bay of the New Federation Flagship Legacy, but I accidentally pressed the warp drive button sending me somewhere but I ran out of fuel and Crashed on this odd planet. I decided to stay for 2 more days to see if help came for me, so far, nothing. All I can do is sit and wait.

Log Out

**[END OF LOG 218]**

Nova

_'I was sent to Mar Sara to investigate a crash site where an unknown ship crashed Dominion troops have swarmed the area already and pointed their guns directly at the ship in the crater.'_

"Stand Down!" Nova Shouted "I'm going down there." **_Nova slid down the crater to the ship, the ships hatch was broken and on the ground. there was a psionic presence within the ship, it was very, very powerful. as she walked in the ship she could hear someone crying, a child..._**

**_As she walked towards the crying she saw a boy with black hair as she thought,_** "_Who is he? and where is everyone else?" _ **_As Nova aimed her rifle at the back of the boy's head he spoke, _**"My name is Anthony, and its only me..." **_Nova was in shock_** "How did you read my mind?!" she yelled.

"I'm a telepath, it was both from my mother and my father." Anthony spoke softly... "What do you want from me?" **_Nova was dumbfounded by who he is and where he came from but she focused on her mission. _**"I'm here to kill you." said Nova. "But what have I done wrong? what am i guilty for?" spoke Anthony softly... "thats classified information!" shouted Nova. **_Nova tried to pull the trigger and kill him but something in her wouldn't let her pull the trigger she put down her rifle in shame... Nova put out her hand and said, _**"Grab my hand if you want to live"

**_Anthony had grabbed her hand and they ran to a Dominion dropship and lifted off into space._**

"Hey! their stealing a dropship!" yelled a Marine. "Fire everything at them! shouted the Marine CO.

_**They left to space to find somewhere to hide and Nova knows just where they can hide**_

* * *

A/N i think i did good but i need someone to give a review to make sure! if anyone has questions ask me i'll answer in the end of each new chapter.

REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW I NEEEEED IT! also if anyone tells me about my spelling or punctuation shame on you at least i tried :l


	2. Chapter 2

Dropship 432

"Where are we going?" Anthony spoke in a puzzled fashion "There." Nova said pointing at the Battlecruiser Hyperion "oh, so whats your name?" questioned Anthony. "does it matter?" said Nova "yes." Anthony spoke in a solid manner "My name is Nova, I'm a ghost for the Dominion." Nova said while Agitated "how old are you?" asked Anthony "what? why would you ask that?" Nova said looking heavily puzzled "Just curious" Anthony spoke in a calm manner. **_Silence filled the dropship in an odd manner then Nova Anwsered_** "...I'm 21" "Cool." Anthony said softly...

Jim Raynor

**_ As Jim Raynor walked on the bridge he started to talk to Matt but as their Conversation was going on the dropship that Nova stole was near ship bay 2A and Communication hailed to the Hyperion_**

"Who is it matt?" Jim question. "The ID is hidden sir, should we still accept the hailing?" Matt Anwsered "Yeah." Jim said

**_Matt accepted the hailing and both Jim and Matt were surprised to see Nova on the screen._**

"What do you want Nova?" Jim said Angrily "I'm here to drop someone off." Nova spoke in a serious fashion, "This doesn't seem like a good idea sir" Matt said in a cautious voice.

"Told ya so!" shouted Anthony "SHUT UP!" screamed Nova "...ok.." Anthony replied in shame

"Wait, who's the kid?" Jim asked, "Thats the someone." Nova Answered.

"I'll meet you in ship bay 2A, don't screw me over." Jim spoke in a VERY stern and serious voice. "I won't but I'm not counting the same for her" said Anthony with a smirk on his face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Nova screamed in fury with eyes of death and blood staring at Anthony.

**_Absolute silence..._**

* * *

A/N and thats why you should NEVER tell a woman "i told you so" if you want to live then don't do that

trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GrimMoody I don't fully understand you, but i'm starting to. the bold italics are the narrator speaking, italics are a character thinking, and bold is just bold for now, Anthony and Commander Andrew will be described later on in the story, also the lack of info and detail is my mistake, i'm just not good at it. i thank you for the info ill try to make it better! ^_^**

* * *

**[FEBUARY 24 06:23 NEW FEDERATION TIME]**

Hyperion ship bay 2A

**_When the dropship landed in ship bay 2A both Jim Raynor and Matt horner were already there on the balcony near the back of the shipbay, as Nova and Anthony exited the dropship everyone seemed to give Nova scowl, Anthony on the other hand was trying to figure out who they were scowling at, him or Nova._**

**_as Nova walked towards Jim Raynor with Anthony she thought _**_"I really don't like this at all..."_

"Don't worry!" **_Anthony spoke to Nova, once more reading her mind_** "I'm here to help." **_as he ended his sentence with a smile directed at nova, she still counted herself as 'Screwed'. _**

**_when they approached the balcony Jim spoke _**"Why the hell did you come here?"

"I came here beca-" **_ Nova was interrupted by Anthony and said _**"We are wanted by the ass-hats of this sector, the Dominion, I don't why I'm wanted, but Nova is wanted because she saved my ass from those guys so we're gonna need someone to give us a hand on this."

**_Matt Horner looked at Jim in a "Are you sure about this?" way, it currently didn't matter to Jim. it was an awkward moment right now, but it ended when Sarah Kerrigan entered the bay... +1 scowl for Nova, +1 Confusion for Anthony. _**"Who's the kid?" Sarah Asked. "My name, is Anthony James Clanton" Anthony said in a calm yet stern voice. **_The whole shipbay went silent, not one sound was heard when they heard the last name 'Clanton', everyone stared at Anthony in shock when they heard what he said. _**"...what?" Anthony said in confusion

**_Everyone around him started talking about his father and how they never knew about his son or that he even had one._**


End file.
